Fool Me Once
by skittyninja
Summary: "Shame on you," Fred exclaimed mischievously.  "Actually, I think it's you who's on me…"    Twincest that's more fluff and fun than anything else; someone has a dark little secret.


**A/N: So, it's been established among most of the fans that there IS a definite difference between Fred and George. Fred instigates more of the jokes, is more reckless, and is generally the leader. George tends to be sweeter, more worried, and stays to the back. I took this to the next level, exaggerating the difference between them and changing it to something more. A friend of mine does Twincest for The Suite Life, I thought I'd give it a try (and went with these guys because I don't really care for Zack and Cody). My friend is better at the sex...me, it's mostly puns and fluff. This thing probably sucks, because it's my first time doing anything MILDLY sexual.**

**Disclaimer: I'm actually embarrassed to call ANY of it mine. xD**

* * *

><p><em>Fool Me Once<em>

"Shame on you!" Fred exclaimed mischievously, advancing toward his bed that just so happened to be inhabited by his rather naked twin. "Giving me a shock like that could kill me, you know. My heart almost stopped when I walked in, and what if Mum had come in before I got here? So, shame on you!"

George, ever the shyer of the two, smirked around his blush. "Mum is out shopping with Ginny, and everyone else is out cleaning. And, 'shame on me'? Actually, I think it's **you** who's on me…" he ended with a wink.

"Funny," Fred replied, rolling his eyes. "But let **me** handle the puns from now on."

"S'matter, are mine too…hard…for you? Too...long, so to speak?"

"Oh, shut up so we can screw already," Fred whispered from on top of his brother, effectively stopping the conversation.

George reached up hesitantly, backed away for a moment, and then proceeded to help his brother become unclothed. At moments, he acted as if this were the first time they had done this, the first time he'd seen Fred's **real** 'magic wand'. It went the same way every time; the door to the room was carefully locked. A Silencing Charm was placed over every window and crack and gap. And once they were both completely nude and sweating and biting back screams, George stared.

How lucky he was! Not many people had the advantage of falling in love with someone they knew so perfectly; others had to deal with the awkward stages of learning each other, uncovering unpleasant secrets, and being unsure. With Fred, George had nothing to hide. They had always known each other, always spent every minute together, so what could there be to hide?

After quite a bit of time had passed, George realized that he was moaning softly and Fred was simply silent. Later, they broke apart, and looked at one another. Every freckle, every hair in the exact same place; at times, George found it a little weird to basically have sex with himself. But then he'd realize it just meant that neither of them had to be insecure.

Silencing Charms removed and climaxes reached, the twins went off to shower together. Steam filled the room and the two didn't touch; one of their few differences was showing through. George stayed in one stall alone, warm water running all over him. Fred stood in the other, standing in a stream of water as cold as he could take it. The two never could stand the other's temperature preferences.

While they washed off the evidence of their afternoon, the twins both thought. George, of how lucky he was and how he loved his brother. His dear sweet twin, the only one who could ever understand him completely. The one he trusted most. His literal other half.

And Fred thought, not of love and joy, but of the dark thoughts that had been consuming him the last year or so; he thought of the things that were changing him, and the fact that there was no going back. George…well, he **had** loved him once, with all he had. But really, what was the point? He didn't need him. Fred was perfect. He was older. George was a mere copy, inferior, weakened. He was practice.

For Fred, love with his twin was screwing a mirror. Looking for flaws, looking at how to improve. Just like a dancer might stand in front of a mirror day after day, watching his movements and editing them to become the best, Fred learned what to do and what to change. George, naïve and oblivious, hadn't a clue in the world. He probably never would.

What was it the Muggles said?

Fool me once…

"Shame on you," Fred said, plastering a sweet smile on his face to mask his impatience to get to work. He advanced toward his twin for round two.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And, well, there you have it. Fred is a jerk with some deep secrets and George is a gullible love struck sap. Is it worth continuing?**

**Thanks for putting up with me, ya'll.**

**~skittyninja**


End file.
